This invention is directed to a sighting system and the method of calibrating a sighting system for a compound bow with an archer.
One of the problems with past sighting arrangements is that they are designed for use with the archer and target being substantially on the same plane. These sights are calibrated or zeroed in to shoot targets at prescribed distances. However, much bow shooting is done with the archer being on an elevated plane above target or vice versa. When aiming downward or upward, the sight assumes the same angle as the bow and thus invalidates the calibrations or zeroing in for distance of the sighting arrangement.
Another problem with the usual type of sighting systems is that the sighting elements are not sized in relation to the size of the peep sight. The omission of such a correlation make the possibility for miss-sighting more probable because it does not allow for the ability to check and determine if in fact the target is properly sighted in.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,477,130; 4,120,096, and 4,974,328 show attempts to overcome at least certain of the above problems. The patents provide sights which may be calibrated at elevated angles relative to the target. The sight face is adjusted to the desired angle and locked into position. The sights do not allow for instantaneous variations in the angle of the shot and therefore their effectiveness is limited. They also do not address the ability to instantaneously check for sighting accuracy.
In order to overcome the variance in calibration problem, sights have been designed which allow for the sight to be maintained at true vertical. This is accomplished by pivotally mounting the sight to the bow. This arrangement allows the sight to pivot relative to the vertical angle of the bow and to always extend along true vertical. One such arrangement is sold by Browning Archery Products of Morgan, Utah. The sight is marketed as the Equalizer.TM., model 0234012.
The Browning arrangement does not provide for correlation between its sighting elements and the peep sight size, nor does it utilize vertical and transverse cross hairs.
Other arrangements which deal with always maintaining the sight aligned with true vertical are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,544 and 5,121,547. In '544, a single sighting point 21 comprising a light emitting diode is aligned with a vertical cross hair. The point 21 is pivotally mounted while the cross hair is not. Point 21 adjusts relative to the cross hair as the bow is moved up and down. In '547 a telescopic scope is pivotally mounted to a frame and adjusts its position as the bow is moved relative to horizontal. The arrangement disclosed is very expensive as it includes a telescopic scope having a fiber optic sight pin and sighting indicia for distance variations. None of these references are concerned with the combination of a peep sight specifically selected to be used with a specific bow sight, nor do they recognize the desirability of means to instantaneously check for sighting accuracy.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the problems exhibited by the prior art as noted above.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sighting arrangement which includes a check system for determining the accuracy of the aim.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sighting arrangement in which the size of the bow sight is matched with the size of the peep sight.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive yet extremely accurate sighting arrangement.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sighting arrangement which adjusts with changes in position of the bow.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sighting arrangement which is customized for an individual archer.